The Debt
by Lherien
Summary: Sakura gets in a bit of trouble with the older Uchiha after ruining the car Sasuke rode to school. What is this about being his slave? Uh oh… This sounds like trouble… ITASAKU!
1. Daring Causes Problems…

**Hello! I barely finished this chapter! I already had type half of it but I got too excited with 'Code Error!' that I never finished it. And like I was bored and didn't have school I decided to finish it! Please enjoy reading it and review! Also if you haven't read 'Code Error!' please do so! Hope it will entertain you! ITASAKU! WOO!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER NARUTO NOR ITS CHARACTERS! **

* * *

><p><strong>Slave Day One: Daring Causes Problems…<strong>

Uchiha Sasuke. The most good looking and popular boy of Konoha Academy. With his above average grades and excellent conduct. Dark, mysterious, onyx colored eyes and black hair with a tint of blue. His self being just screamed HOTNESS! All the girls drooled for him and of course once in a while some boys… and teachers! But this young man here was the main reason Sakura was in a _dreadful _situation with _him_! No not Sasuke Uchiha… But _Uchiha Itachi_…

Sakura and the rest of the Rookie 9 in exception of Sasuke stood in the front gates of Konoha Academy, letting the chilly air swipe by their faces and letting it mess around with their hair.

Neji, Lee, and Tenten also were there with their underclassmen talking about how the new semester was going to be. All the guys were at one side talking about their girlfriends **(A/N: The ones that have one! XD) **and the girls were gossiping about the boys.

"So, Sakura…" Ino's evil shining eyes looked at her friend's emerald ones. "Are you going to try to get to Sasuke again?"

The other girls instantly giggled as they saw Sakura's face turn red as a summer tomato, even though it was barely autumn.

"Ino!" The pink haired girl shrieked in a low voice so the guys wouldn't hear her.

"What? You do want to date him don't you? After all, you're the only one of us that still doesn't have a boyfriend."

"In exception of Karin…" Tenten added while the others nodded in agreement. "But Karin is not part of our little group. Besides love takes time and-"

"Don't give me that crap Sakura! You have been saying that for the past 10 _years!_ It's time you make a move!"

Ino was right, ever since the age of 7 Sakura has liked Sasuke. But she just doesn't know how to tell him! Sasuke, Naruto and her have been best friends since she can remember. She never showed any type of interest in Sasuke, which made him believe that she wasn't a fan girl. So he only saw her like a friend and nothing more.

"_**Cha! Ino is right outer you need to make a move!"**_

"_And who invited you to this conversation inner?"_

"_**I myself did. Besides you are me and I'm you. So there."**_

Sakura was having a discussion with inner when…

"Whoa! Check that car!" "Whose is it?" "Wow! That is a collectors car!"

Everyone turned to see what all the scandal was about.

"Oh my dear Kami! It's Sasuke!"

Sakura immediately blocked inner hearing Sasuke's name.

From the raven Buggatti Veyron ,Super Sports version by the way, Sasuke slowly got out of it as soon as he finished parking it elegantly. Sakura's eyes changed from her normal size ones to ones of the sized of plates.

"Wow… look at that! Lucky you Sakura! Sasuke sure does have a heck of a car!" Tenten complemented.

Sakura had to agree. The car was just _sick_! The "epic sick!" though… **(A/N: My cousin uses that a lot and I just wanted to add it lol ^_^)** It just matched the owner!

Sasuke semi walked swiftly towards the front where the guys stood.

"Teme! That is such an awesome car! Datte-bayo!"

"Hn."

The bell rang and it was time for everyone to go to their classes.

Sakura couldn't help to probe Sasuke. He was just as hot as he has always been.

Her and the other girls went ahead while the guys still talked and commented over Sasuke's car.

**O/_\O**

Sakura's day hasn't been the best. Why? She didn't have any classes with Sasuke! Not just that but she didn't either with the rest of her friends. She was alone. _"This year is going to suck!" _

She was crying anime tears as she was heading towards the girls restroom. She didn't notice Sasuke was standing next to the water fountain next to the restrooms. She was still sulking when…"Sakura."

She froze. She knew that wonderful and heart-warming voice!

"Sasuke-kun!" She blissfully twirl around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke started walking towards her until their feet were touching. "Well I came for you…"

"_Oh my dear Kami! He sounds just so balmy!"_

"Fo- for me?"

Sasuke smirked. "I did…" he leaned close to her face letting Sakura feel his warm body.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Shh…"

Their lips nearly touched. Sakura was feeling butterflies inside her stomach.

They were like that for a few seconds until Kiba got out of the restroom laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow Sasuke! I never knew you would actually do it! I got to tell the other guys!" and with that he left to his class.

Sakura's furrowed her eyebrows. "Sasuke-kun. What is Kiba talking about?"

Sasuke had already composed himself and went back to leaning against the wall. "Nothing."

"Oh? I don't think it's just nothing."

"The guys just dare me to kiss a girl. No big deal." He rolled his eyes crossing his arms in front of him. He had dismissed that they had called him gay.

"But you didn't kiss…" her eyes widened. He had used her!

"I wanted them to leave me alone so I decided that you could of helped me. So I just pretended to kiss you. I know you wouldn't mind."

"_Wouldn't mind? I thought he actually loved me… that we could of started something this year…"_

"_**That bitch is going to pay!"**_

Now the butterflies were ripping chunks of meat inside her stomach.

"Oh…" she lowered her head so her eyes weren't no longer visible.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Sasuke was now concerned.

The sound of her name made her look back up to the Uchiha's face. She smiled brightly.

"Yes. I am. I have to go now. See you later Sasuke-_kun_." She then left a very bewildered Sasuke behind.

**O/_\O**

Both Naruto and Sasuke were walking out of the school building heading to the front of it.

"Hey Teme! I heard what you did to Sakura! How dare you! She's like our sister man!" Naruto complained to the raven haired man next to him.

"I didn't kiss her dobe. I just pretended to do so."

Naruto blinked. "Oh."

Sasuke sighed. "But I wished I wouldn't have."

"Why?" Naruto inquired curiously.

Sasuke stared up at the sky. "I don't know. After I did that… she just wasn't there anymore…"

"She left running?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No dobe… like she suddenly changed… something about her eyes… I don't know how to explain it to you. Maybe I might of…"

"…hurt her?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I think I did… just because of that stupid dare! I should of just kicked their asses for calling me g-"

Both of them stopped walking as they saw a crowd in front of the school.

"Hey Teme… isn't that the place where you parked your car?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Shit. I wonder what is going on."

Both semi ran towards the crowd to find a certain pink haired girl sitting untroubled on top of the car.

Everyone made space to let Sasuke through. "Sakura what are you doing?"

Sakura slightly smiled. "Nothing. You?"

Sasuke got annoyed. "Get off of there Sakura. You might damage the car."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Oh? You're worried about the car? No problem, I could fix that…"

Sakura then reached for a bucket of bright orange acrylic paint that was behind her and in a mater of seconds she poured it on the luxurious car.

"NOOO!" Sasuke yelled terrified. How could she do this?

"Oops! My hand slipped! I promise you I wasn't doing it on purpose or because of a_ dare _Sasuke-_kun…_ Now let me try to wipe it off…"

She then grabbed a sponge which was made of copper, specially made for certain dishes, and she started rubbing it against the car leaving scratches everywhere it touched.

"Oh my dear Kami… this isn't working… maybe I should I dunno…" she trailed off.

And then she went insane. "BREAK IT!" She grabbed a hammer she was hiding and started hammering everywhere she could.

"Sakura! Stop this instant! That's not-"

He had managed to grab her but she had already broken all of the windows.

"What Uchiha! It's not your fault you hurt me? Oh hell it is! But I now know how you really are! I don't want-"

"No you don't understand! That's not my _car_!"

She froze and stopped struggling.

"_What?"_

"_**Don't listen to him! He just wants us to stop destroying his precious car!"**_

Sasuke let go of Sakura seeing that she wasn't trying to escape to continue attacking the now ruined car. She slowly turned to face him.

"Then… whose is it?…"

"Mine."

Everyone that was around stayed silent.

They all turned to see a man that had the same features as Sasuke except this one was taller and had long hair tied in a low pony tail. His eyes had beautiful long eyelashes and his skin color was a shade darker than Sasuke's. He was lean and muscular and had a diagonal line on both of his cheeks which made him look older.

"A-Aniki!"

Said man stared at Sasuke obnoxiously.

"Foolish Otouto. Why did you aloud this to happen?"

"I… It's just that…"

The man shook his head. "Go to the car and give me my keys."

Sasuke without complaining took the keys out of his right pocket and headed to the other car his aniki had parked in the corner.

Then the man turned to Naruto. "Fox boy, if you don't mind keeping it for a while." He threw the keys to Naruto.

"All right! Don't worry, I'll take care of it! The new color looks even bettter! Datte-bayo!" He had a wide grin until he remembered Sakura.

"Uh… sorry Sakura… I can't help you on this one… Bye! Thanks again Itachi!" With that he rushed to the 'not ruined car for him' and left home enjoying the ride.

The man named Itachi then glared at the crowd that watch intently. "Leave, _now_."

He didn't have to say it twice to make them dart for their lifes.

Sakura also was going to run for it but was stopped. Itachi was holding her arm.

"Where do_ you _think you're going?"

Sakura felt herself blanch. "Um- ah- home?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I believe that you have a debt to pay me for ruining my car."

"Ah… and how much is that going to be?" she asked nervously.

He smile… a _fake_ smile… He leaned close to her face and whispered on her ear. "That will be…"

Sakura's heart stopped.

"_Wh- wh- wha?"_

"_**You're so dead outer… we haven't even spent that much our whole life!"**_

"_I don't think we will ever get to…"_

"_**Don't die on me ,you!"**_

Itachi had straightened himself to look at the petrified girl in front of him.

"I… don't have the money…" She had entered Konoha Academy because of a scholarship.

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow. "Is that so? Then I guess I will have to take your house then."

"Wha..? NO! Don't you dare! My family lives there! We can't just move out!"

"Then how are you going to pay me?"

"I don't know…"

Itachi just looked at the girl emotionlessly. He then sighed.

"Fine. If you can't pay me with money there are other ways."

"How?"

"Your body."

That instant she had forgotten how scared she was to the man in front of her and glared at him.

"_Hell, if he thinks that i will have sex with him!"_

"_**Hey… It doesn't sound that bad…"**_

"_Wha? WHAT! Are you insane! I am not going to loose my virginity to this man! It has to be with the man I will fall deeply in love with! And after I get married with him!"_

"_**You sure are really old school…"**_

"_What is that suppose to mean?"_

"_**Uh…Nothing…"**_

"I'm not having sex with you." she finally told the older Uchiha.

He quirked his eyebrow amused. "Who said I wanted your body for sex? You know, I can get someone more… developed…"

"_**Is he talking about our chest? And what the hell is wrong with him! Developed?"**_

Sakura turned bright red. "Oh…"

"You will only be my slave."

Green met with onyx. "And how will that work?"

Itachi smirked. "If I tell you to cook for me you will do so. If I tell you to wash my cars you will do so as well. Do my laundry, clean my room, maybe distract some of my friends sometimes… things like that."

Sakura didn't really like this idea but she really wanted to keep her home safe. She sighed in defeat and stretched her had in front of her. "Fine. I'll be your slave."

With a smirk he shook hands with the pinkette.

"Deal then. You are my slave starting now."

**What do you think? Please tell me, I really would like to know…Don't forget to review! Also check 'This Is War!'**


	2. Complicated

**Hello There! Here is another chapter for The Debt! Hopefully ya like it! I really loved the reviews ya left me so keep it up with the ItaSaku spirit! Please enjoy reading and review at the end! I will really appreciate it! ITASAKU! WOO!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER NARUTO NOR ITS CHARACTERS! Only this plot!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Debt"<strong>

**Slave Day Two: Complicated **

Sakura wiped rather harshly the colorless floor tiles below her. Apparently the older Uchiha had ordered her to clean all the floors of the Uchiha _mansion_. She sighed upon looking at her reflection on a glistering white tile; she was a mess. Damn that Uchiha and his _precious _little brother and car.

"Haruno."

And there came the voice of the devil himself. Sakura stopped her actions to look up at him.

"Yes?"

"What did I tell you to call me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Uchiha-sama or Master Uchiha."

"Did you just rolled your eyes on me?" Itachi's cold voice asked while crossing his arms over his muscular chest Sakura barely noticed he had.

"Uh… no Uchiha-sama."

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow. "Are you lying to me now?"

Sakura inwardly cursed herself. "Yes, Uchiha-sama. Please excuse my rudeness."

"Hn."

Silence…

"Haruno, you missed a spot."

Sakura looked around her to just find a gleaming spotless floor. She turned once again towards the Uchiha confused. "I don't seem to see it, Uchiha-sama."

"Let me show you then." Itachi walked passing in front of Sakura leaving a trail of his muddy foot prints.

Sakura stared in terror at the mess the Uchiha left. She looked up at him with her wide green orbs.

He looked at her with an impassive face but his eyes had an evil glint on them. "Is there a problem, my slave?" His eyes danced with amusement.

Sakura turned to face the now unclean floor. She started to scrub it even harder than she had been doing it. "No, _Uchiha_-sama." She said it through grinded teeth.

Itachi had already walked to the other room, next to the one Sakura was in. "That doesn't sound very nice Haruno."

Sakura shut her eyes close still scrubbing the floor.

_**"You're doing this for your family! Remember!" **_Inner encouraged.

_"I know! I just… don't think I can take more of it… Damn that Sasuke! If he wouldn't have done that dare I wouldn't be here!"___

_**"Fix yourself already and answer back to the devil! You don't want to get in trouble again now, do you?"**_

"Sorry Uchiha-sama."

***DING DONG***

*SCRUB SCRUB SCRUB*

***DING DONG***

"Can't you hear Haruno? Answer the door." Itachi's voice called from the other room.

Sakura sighed as she picked herself up. _"I'm not a maid you know." _

_**"But you are his slave. I rather be a maid if you ask me."**_

_"No one asked for your opinion Inner."_

_**"Kami! You and your attitude! No wonder you're stuck here!"**_

_"Oh? Wasn't it you who wanted me to get revenge on Sasuke?"_

_**"Uh… you're mistaken!"**_

Sakura stopped debating with her Inner as she reached the door's handle. She opened it to reveal a Sasuke with both his hands in his pockets.

"Uchiha-sama." Sakura greeted.

"Sakura." Sasuke greeted as well.

A vein popped on Sakura's head. "May I ask why you didn't use your keys Uchiha-sama?" Sakura inquired still not letting Sasuke through.

Sasuke blinked. "Well, Itachi said that we no longer had to use our house keys because there would be someone there to open the door for us."

Sakura breathed in a big breath. She then let it go. "Oh? Is that so Uchiha-sam-"

She was cut off by Itachi. "Haruno. You only address my parents and I with respect." He confirmed.

Sakura after hearing this almost slammed the door wide open. "Get the hell in Sasuke."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her switch of attitude. He decided to ignore it, but he rather liked to be addressed as Uchiha-sama.

"Please make sure to wipe your feet or take your shoes off. I don't want to clean the floor again for the third time." Sakura said mostly the last part to herself.

Sasuke having superior hearing, managed to hear her. He was about to ask what she meant about cleaning the floor again for the third time but his aniki had called on him, and being the nice otouto he was he swiftly went walking towards the room Itachi was in.

**0/_\0 **

Sakura opened the door to her room and immediately launched herself to her bed. She grabbed the only pillow she had and squeezed it hard loving how the soft material felt on her hands. She had been doing all the needs the older Uchiha had asked her to do. And most of them required grabbing Itachi's hard and long thing and pleasing it. And not to mention, some of his remnants got in her mouth!

Hey now… don't you _dare _go and think wrong. Itachi had asked her to take care of his weasel pet. He was hard because he wouldn't allowed Sakura to touch him so he was hard to handle. He was long because weasels are usually long. She had to please it or more like entertain it so it wouldn't bite or scratch her. And last some of the darn weasel's fur would get on her mouth whenever she had to brush his fur.

She stuck her tongue out remembering the terrible taste of weasel fur on her mouth. She stood up ready to brush her teeth when her mother suddenly called for her down stairs.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

Sakura frowned. She didn't want to see her Okaa-san at the moment.

"Sakura?" She called once again.

"Yes Okaa-san! It's me!"

Sakura rushed swiftly to her restroom trying to fix herself as she herd her Okaa-san's footsteps climbing up the stairs.

Sakura jumped immediately to her bed at the same time her Okaa-san opened her door to her room.

"Sakura? You still sleep half on your bed and half on the floor?" Her Okaa-san's sweet voice asked.

Sakura turned to her mother laughing nervously. Apparently, when she jumped she only managed to get her lower body in the bed while the upper half fell on the floor. How in the world did she do that? Only she knows…

"Uh… No! I was just doing some yoga… hehe…"

Her mother frowned. "Oh, they haven't thought me that position yet then…"

Silence…

"Honey, where were you the whole day with Ino?"

Sakura blinked. She then stared again to her mother's upside-down figure. So she must of called Ino…

"We were studying."

Her mom raised her eyebrows. "Oh, a test is coming up?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Did you eat anything? I can make you something if you want."

"No thanks! I'm fine."

"Ok then. You seem to be pretty tired. I'll let you sleep. Good night my flamingo."

"Night." Sakura mumbled.

As soon as her mom closed the door, Sakura ran to her phone and dialed Ino's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Ino!" Sakura bellowed.

"Sa-Sakura? Is that you!"

"Yup!"

"Sakura! I thought you were dead!" Ino exclaimed with her earsplitting voice; Sakura had to even remove the phone from her ear.

"Kami, Ino pig! Why would you think that?" Sakura inquired placing the phone once again next to her ear.

"Well what do you think? Your mom calls me to ask for you because she hasn't seen you at all! I lied to her that you were with me. I didn't want to be the one to tell her about your death!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm alive."

"Now that you mentioned it… HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGED TO SURVIVE!" Ino's piercing voice shrieked making Sakura once again remove the phone from her ear.

"Ino! Calm yourself would you! Breath!"

Ino did as she was told to. "Ok forehead, spill!"

"Fine. After everyone left including _you_,_ bad friend_, Itachi and I made a arrangement on how I will have to pay the repairs of is _beloved _car."

"And how are you?" Ino questioned with a malicious voice.

"No, Ino pig. Not like that. I just have to be his slave until I have managed to 'pay' for it."

"Darn it Sakura! Why didn't you offer your body?" Ino asked upset. "I bet you could of paid it all just one night!"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "Ino. I bet he can get someone better looking and an expert at it. Besides, he said I wasn't developed enough!"

"Wha? Developed? What the hell did he meant by that?" Ino also furrowed her eyebrows.

"Idiot! I don't know! I guess he meant that I haven't hit puberty."

"BUAHAHAHAHA! Really Sakura? Wow. I can't believe he would say that!"

"I know! I'm a B-cup! And I have a nice ass if I may add!"

"No Sakura, he actually is right. You look so innocent! Sorry but you really do!"

"Bitch! Sorry for not having C-cups like the rest of yall!" Sakura retorted.

"Hey! Hinata has D-cup! She sure is the winner here!"

"More likely Naruto is…"

They both laughed.

"Well and how long do you have to be his slave?" Ino asked returning to their previous conversation.

"Until I pay all the repairs Ino pig; I already told you."

"Well how much is it?" Ino inquired.

"Well…"

"**!**"

"WHAT! THE DAY YOU FINISH PAYING HIM YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD ALREADY! NO SCRATCH THAT! YOU WON'T EVEN LIVE ENOUGH TO PAY FOR THE DEBT!"

Sakura once again had to removed the phone from her ear for the third time. "I know Ino pig. That's why I will be working as well. Like that I can pay him faster."

Ino calmed herself. "If you need any help Sakura you can always ask for it." She said with a pitiful voice.

Sakura shook her head even though no one would be there to see it. "No Ino. I got myself into this so I have to get myself out of it as well, but thanks anyways." She smiled.

"Ok Sakura, if you say so. Just remember your friends are here for you."

"Yeah, I will. I have to go-*yawns* I need my beauty sleep."

Ino chuckled. "Ok then Sakura. Try to get bustier during that sleep of yours."

"What do you think I have been trying to do all these years?" Sakura asked with a pink raised eyebrow.

They both laughed.

"Well, night billboard-brow."

"Night Pig."

**0/_\0**

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Wha ya think? I know it's short but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I thought this was enough for now… Not a lot of Itachi but enough to satisfy. Expect more on the next chapter! Please drop a review if you may! They really encourage me! Any questions or suggestions please do tell me and don't be shy about it! <strong>

**Preview on chapter three: **

"**There is going to be a party?"**

"**Yes, and you will help me organize it."**

"**Kami! What have I gotten myself into?"**

**Review?**


End file.
